


laurel Lance

by olicityfan15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Death, Disrespect, Gen, Love, Pain, Poetry, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10110524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: A poem to Laurel





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out poetry to express feelings

Hair brown as as ember wood  
highlighted your face better than any hood  
Your eyes raged with hidden pain  
But you stood tall against the rain  
People wrote you off as lost   
But you showed them you weren't at any cost  
In court your voice impressed the brass  
on the streets it could destroy any glass  
That girl in leather might use your name  
But in the end it's all in vane  
Oliver didn't care about your legacy  
But in true hearts you reigned with supremacy   
The writers were mean and cruel   
But look at arrow now, they all look like stupid fools


End file.
